


Sweat

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, Leathermouth, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dirty club bathroom sex, M/M, Rimming, chubby!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard goes to a local gig at a shitty club where a band called LeATHERMØUTH is playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Frankhub since she loves Chubby!Frank porn.

The lights were dim, the heat was almost unbearable, the room smelled like stale smoke and beer and Gerard couldn’t understand a fucking word the singer was saying. Or screaming rather. Gerard wasn’t even sure why he was at this shitty gig, until he saw the singer, that is.

He wasn’t fit by most standards. There was quite a bit of extra weight around his middle and his stomach flowed over his belt slightly. His shirt clung to his arms and chest, soaked with sweat and water from all the times he’s poured it over his head. Gerard could just make out dark outlines under the thin white material and he was intrigued. He could see the sweat sliding down the singer’s face, trailing down his jaw and neck only to be lost under the neck of his t shirt.

The gig ended and the crowd went wild. Gerard lost track of the singer in the mayhem of bodies jumping and grinding when the DJ started up. He made his way though the crowd, being pushed and shoved a bit with them, and ended up near the bathroom.

A mass of dingy white caught his eye and he saw the singer smirking at him as he slipped into the bathroom. He followed, only because he wanted to know the guy’s name of course.

He didn’t see the guy when he pushed open the door though. Just the dirty, far too brightly lit men’s room. A click made Gerard turn his head. 

The guy was leaning against the door, a wide grin on his face. “I saw you watching me during the show,” he said, voice shot from his screaming.

“There were a lot of people watching you,” Gerard replied. The guy was still coated in a layer of sweat, making him shine in the light. His shirt was almost see-thru from the amount of sweat. The lines under his shirt attracted Gerard’s attention again and he licked his lips.

“Yeah, well none of those fuckers were giving me _that_ look,” the guy smirked, walking closer.

Gerard shook his head slightly and blushed, “Um, wh-what look?”

The guy kept coming closer, backing Gerard up against the sinks. “Oh, you know. That look that screams ‘fuck me against a bathroom wall'.”

Gerard swallowed and licked his lips again. “Uh…” The guy was short, maybe four inches shorter than himself, but he looked strong. Thick arms, covered in ink. Intricate designs weaving their way up and under his sleeves. Gerard even saw a black scorpion tattooed on the guys neck. He vaguely wondered how many more he was hiding under that thin shirt.

“You’re giving me that look again,” he whispered, pressing his weight against Gerard’s hips and thighs.

“Oh god…” Gerard tried to keep his breathing and heartbeat steady, but this guy was fucking hot. 

“You can call me Frank,” he said, hot breath hitting Gerard’s jaw as he leaned up, biting at Gerard’s pulse point. “What should I call you?”

“G-Gerard,” he gasped out.

Frank pushed his hips forward, working a leg between Gerard’s. His mouth found Gerard’s slack one and he slipped his tongue in, earning a loud moan.

Gerard’s hands instantly went to the other’s shirt, lifting it over his stomach and splaying his fingers across the flesh, squeezing it between his fingers. His tongue fought for dominance with Frank’s, and losing quickly when Frank jerked his hips into Gerard’s dick. “Oh fuck!” He gripped Frank’s hips, just barely feeling the bone under the flesh.

Frank shoved his hand in Gerard’s pants, gripping his dick though his underwear and chuckled slightly. “You ready for this?” he asked, tongue trailing down Gerard’s neck.

“Yes! Oh fuck YES!” Gerard yelled out, feeling his shirt being yanked from over his head. The tiles were cold on his back but Frank’s sweat covered stomach and his tongue took his mind off the cold. He didn’t know when Frank took his shirt off but he wasn’t complaining. 

All he was focused on was Frank. Frank’s fingers opening his belt and jeans. Frank’s mouth sucking on his collarbone. The roughness of his tongue as he licked his way down Gerard’s stomach. Frank’s mouth taking in Gerard’s cock. Warm and wet and tight and so perfect Gerard nearly yelled out.

Frank grabbed Gerard’s hips tightly and pulled his mouth off Gerard, earning a whine in protest.

Before Gerard could say anything or even get Frank to suck his dick again, he was being turned around roughly. His legs were spread as far as his pushed down jeans would let him. “What the fuck? Frank, wha-” he was cut off when Frank’s tongue licked him from behind his ball to the base of his spine. “F-fuck! Oh god!” Gerard yelped, gripping the wall and trying to stay upright. “What the fuck are you-?”

“Shhh…” Frank licked him again, focusing on his hole. “Just shut the fuck up and enjoy,” he said, blowing lightly on the wet area.

Gerard shivered and gasped when Frank’s wet tongue entered him. “Oh fuck! Fuck fuck fucking fuck!” he yelped, panting against the wall.

Frank smiled and dove his tongue deeper, trying to lick every inch of Gerard’s ass. He moaned softly and grasped Gerard’s thighs, pulling them back roughly. 

Gerard started pushing back, fucking himself on Frank’s tongue, moaning like a cheap whore when Frank pushed a finger in with his tongue.

He curled it and Gerard screamed, biting his fist to keep the sound down. Frank smiled and slipped a second finger in, curling both of them, searching for Gerard’s sweet spot. He knew he found it when Gerard screamed again and again and came on the tile in front of him.

Gerard was panting heavily, gripping one of the sinks, when Frank stood up. He reached down to pull his pants up only to have Frank’s hand bat him away.

“We’re not done yet,” he growled, biting the back of Gerard’s neck. He unbuckled his belt and opened his white pants, pulling them and his underwear down his hips.

“What?” Gerard mumbled. He was using all his energy to stay standing. Frank’s hand wrapped around his waist and his dick was being pressed at Gerard’s sensitive hole. “F-fuck! Frank!” he panted, shifting his hips forward. “I-I can’t go again!”

“Sure you can,” Frank purred, pushing forward with Gerard, pressing his stomach completely against Gerard’s slick back. He pushed his dick in with one quick thrust and Gerard yelped. 

His hips were shaking under Frank’s hands, knees spread wide. He could feel every inch of Frank pressed against him. The thickness of his waist, his jutting of his hip bones, the quick steady thrust of his cock. Gerard could feel every bump and vein on his cock and he loved it. He leaned back, one hand still on the wall, and laid his head on Frank’s shoulder.

Frank cupped his face and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, holding onto his bottom lip when he pulled away. “Mmnh… fuck, your ass is fucking tight,” he said, pushing Gerard forward against the dirty wall. “Could fuck you all night,” he groaned, losing his rhythm slightly and jerking his hips forward. 

Gerard made and almost inhuman sound when he came weakly for a second time. His muscles constricting around Frank’s cock.

“Oh fuck.” Frank thrusted in a few more times, leaning against Gerard as he yelped softly. He groaned and bit at one of the more fleshy bits of Gerard’s shoulder and pulled out at the last second. His cum streaked over Gerard’s ass and down his thighs. “Mmm… fuck,” he sighed, giggling slightly when he saw their reflection in the mirror.

Gerard’s hair was plastered to his red face as he cleaned himself and closed his pants. Frank was no better; his hair was sticking up at an odd angle from the sweat. Gerard gave Frank an embarrassed smile and cleared his throat. “Um… well that wa-”

Frank cut him off, smashing their lips together. “That was fun, we should do it again some time,” he grinned, kissing Gerard once more and heading for the door. “We have another show on Thursday at The Maverick. Maybe I’ll see you there.”

With that, he unlocked the door and disappeared into the mass of grinding bodies.


End file.
